Bio Kentro
The Bio Kentro (バイオケントロ, Baio Kentoro) (GB-003) is a Kentrosaurus-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy and media franchise. The Bio Kentro is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime and the related Genesis model line, and is one of the Bio Zoids used by the antagonists. Overview A commander-class Bio Zoid based on a Kentrosaurus, the Bio Kentro shares a similar frame as the Bio Tricera. Unlike most of the Bio Zoids, the Bio Kentro does not seem to have a flame cannon housed in its mouth. Although most of its weapons are designed for close ranged combats, the Bio Kentro does have weapons for long range attacks. The spikes on its back can be launched as missiles and have great homing abilities; they can also be regenerated indefinitely. These projectiles can either explode on impact or merely stab enemies. A blade on the Bio Kentro's back, known as the Back Lance, allows it to attack via swinging its tail. However, its main weapons are the Beast Slayers, a pair of large blades mounted on its forelegs. The Beast Slayers are resistant to metal Zi weaponry and very long, making it difficult to penetrate the Zoid in close range combat. Media Appearances Anime Like all Bio Zoids, the Kentro only appears in the Zoids Genesis anime. The Bio Kentro first appears in episode 24 where it defeats three Shadow Foxes with ease. The Zoid is proficient at close range combat and is often seen fighting against the Hayate Liger. It is also extremely dangerous at long range, as the spines on its back are able to be launched like homing missiles. These spines also regenerate after shooting, alleviating the need to conserve ammunition. The first Bio Kentro was piloted by Digald's prodigious pilot, Souta. Souta was a deadly enemy, and the Bio Kentro, with two large lances, was able to outmaneuver the Murasame Liger, and overpower the Hayate Liger. It was during these battles, that Ruuji realized the shortcomings of his Zoid. He needed the power of the Murasmae's large sword, without compromising the dual attacks of the Hayate Liger. This realization, ultimately caused the Mugen Liger to appear, and with it the Bio Kentro was defeated. One of the Beast Slayers was later used by Souta, and served as a lance in a modified Lanstag. With Souta's experiences of the Bio Kentro, the Zoid entered mass production and played a major role in the final battle. The mass produced Bio Kentros left Deadly Kong immobilized with their spikes as it tried to shield Kotona's Rainbow Jerk from imminent destruction. Video Games The Bio Kentro appeared in Super Robot Wars K, as both a mass-produced and boss unit. The silver Lanstag equipped with the Kentro's lance also makes an appearance. Models Genesis The Bio Kentro, designated GB-003, is part of the Genesis line released during 2005 in Japan. The kit consists of two rubber frames colored dark metallic green, one plastic 'cap' frame colored tan-silver, two large "Beast Slayer" spikes, two connectors, two rubber body halves, one red pilot, one tail, and a pre-built body frame colored flat green and tan-silver. The Bio Kentro's eyes and glowing core are clear orange. The Bio Kentro is posable at the head, tail and legs. The kit also lets out a variety of sounds and lights up at the chest. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Genesis Keychain Category:Bio Zoids Category:Digald Empire